


Not a Lusus

by paperseverywhere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Illustrated, Illustrations, Multi, Parenthood, Reverse Petstuck, Worldbuilding will happen as we go, trolls can be terrible parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperseverywhere/pseuds/paperseverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of comic strips depicting the daily lives of trolls who act as caretakers for pink human children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

==> Seek help from McFussyfangs


	2. Chapter 2

~~== > Seek help from McFussyfangs~~WHAT ARE YOU DOING????????

 

\---

==>Finally seek help.

 

Unfortunately, she is not responding. She's busy, afk, her hands are full etc.

 

==> Be the busy troll.

 

See? Hands. Full. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sopor = trickster kids


	3. Chapter 3

At relatively the same time, on a different galaxy...far, far away.

 

\---

 

O_O


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
